Please Don't Leave Me
by Btrluver4ever
Summary: "Don't go. Please. I know I've been one hell of an ass to you but I can't live without you..." What happens when James starts ignoring you? Will he realize his mistake before tragedy will strike? MY FIRST FANFIC/ONE-SHOT!


Please…Don't Leave Me

"I CANT BELIEVE YOU! YOU ARE THE WORST PERSON EVER JAMES! I MEAN SERIOUSLY GET OFF THAT STUPID PHONE AND PAY ATTENTION TO ME FOR ONCE DAMN IT!," You and your boyfriend of 2 years were fighting for the fifth time that week. Honestly, it was an improvement from the week before, when you and James had fought at least 10 times. Tears were filling your eyes while your boyfriend simply shrugged and walked away, leaving you all alone in the cold kitchen. Your relationship with James was deteriorating, and both of you felt that. The fighting had started 2 months before when James was seen by paparazzi with his ex. Naturally, you were jealous and angry even though James said that they were just friends.

But then the ignoring and rude remarks started. James became much more harsh towards you and didn't pay attention to you at all. He would criticize your clothes, hair, and the way you talked or acted. You weren't sure if you could take anymore of this.

Silently, you climbed up the stairs and went into your once shared bedroom with James. You grabbed a suitcase, filled it with all of your belongings, and made flight arrangements for the morning. "It's not like he's gonna notice or care if I leave anyway," You thought. Then you remembered that you had to go to a movie premier later on that day with James, who would most likely act as if everything was perfectly fine and he still loved you. You unpacked a red dress with heels and some jewelry and got ready.

The front door closed shut and James made his way upstairs. "You ready yet or do you need to take another millenium (not sure if i spelled that right)?," He asked coldly. Not saying a word, you stepped out of the room and walked to the front door, where you grabbed your coat while James got whatever he needed.

At the movie premier, James acted exactly as you had anticipated. He smiled and held your hand or wrapped his arm around your waist in front of the cameras, but away from them he was still very pitiless and unfeeling towards you. While James took his 20th call of the day, you walked away from him, going near the food stand. Barely anyone was there, and it was peaceful and serene. All of a sudden, shots rang out and people screamed. A group of masked men, at least 35 of them, ordered everyone to get down, pointing their guns at random people's faces. You quickly got down behind the food stand, your heart beating 1,000 miles per hour.

Another round of gunshots followed and someone screamed.

**BOOM. BOOM. BOOM.**

Tears streamed down your face as you wondered if you, and even James, would make it out alive. Someone silently crept behind you, unnoticed by you. A hand was put against your mouth and nose, preventing you from breathing. You struggled, trying to get away from the strong grip of the unknown assailant, and in the process you kicked down a table which caught James's attention. "HEY STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER ASSHOLE!," He shouted, running towards you. Other masked men tried shooting James, but miraculously he escaped the bullets and tackled your attacker down, throwing the masked man's gun away from him. There was a fistfight right after, which James quickly won by using his kickboxing skills and knocking the guy out. The police arrived at that moment, arresting the gang of masked men.

Slowly, you got up off the floor, trembling because of fright and shock. James pulled you towards him and hugged you tight, rubbing soothing circles on your back as you cried in his chest. "Shhhh, its ok now. No one's hurting you ever. I promise," James whispered. To your surprise, you noticed James crying as well. "James dont cry! Please!," You told him. James broke down even more. "I almost lost the girl I love today. Actually, I probably already lost her since she plans on going back to her home on a 5 am flight tomorrow morning. I don't blame her though." His voice cracked and a wave of guilt flooded over you. He knew about the plans. You looked at the ground, only to feel James's soft hand lift your face up to him. "Don't go. Please. I know I've been one hell of an ass to you but I cant live without you...I did all those things for a reason by the way. And its a really good reason too." You stared at his hazel orbs for a moment and then said," ok. I'll stay." James immediately pulled you in for a kiss, one that was long and filled with love. You smiled and you knew from that moment, everything was going to get better.

**Yeah... the ending is kinda rushed...lol...Well hoped you liked it! Feedback appreciated! ~Bri~ **


End file.
